A TCS (Trade Compliance System) may receive electronic Customs Entry History data from the Customs Brokers. The Entry History data may include information such as the value that has been declared for imported goods, and the duties have been paid to US Customs as a result of the importation of the goods. After declaring the value and the duties to Customs, it may be discovered that the calculation or duties and fees, the classification, or the value, was incorrect, because of reasons that may include errors in classification or calculation, price changes, and receiving discrepancies. These errors may need to be declared to US. Customs via a Post Entry Amendment.
TCS online amendments currently allow users to input individual amendment line items, and to perform various validations and calculations for detailed line items and at the entry level. Amendment details may be documented showing before-and-after images of all changes to each entry, and a new entry history version may be generated showing the revised entry.
In some instances, mass amendments, or large amendments that affect many line items and span many entries may be required. These amendments may be necessary for a variety of business reasons. While the TCS online amendments may be effective, using the current online amendment process to carry out these mass amendments may be labor-intensive and prone to error. Currently, such large amendments are typically filed outside of the TCS system. Such outside filings may cause a number of problems, which may include: absence of any record of the amendment in the TCS; failure of the TCS entry history to reflect the amended information; and inaccuracy in reporting against TCS entry history regarding the actual duties and fees paid for these entries.
Accordingly, there is a need for a TCS that includes mass amendment processing features.